


One Day He Will Know

by queernaomi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queernaomi/pseuds/queernaomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some nico/percy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day He Will Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["One day she'll know/One day he'll know"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31438) by a-skeleton-truth. 



> based off of a quote i saw on tumblr. set post the same world as [Misery Loves Company](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1044287) (small reference)

One day he'll know. He will know your birthday, your middle name, where you were born, that you don't give a shit about astrology, and your mothers name. He'll know how old you were when you came to America, how your grandparents passed on, and how much you hated school. He'll know your body better than you do, how your eyes change colour, how many freckles you have, the story behind the scars, your laugh lines, and that one birthmark under your knee that looks like the sun. He's going to know what troubles your mind at night, where you were when you lost her, why you have the scar on your left arm and why it didn't kill you. He's going to know what makes you curl up in fear, what makes you feel like you're on top of the world. He'll know to put three sugars in your coffee when you ask for two. He will know which mythomagic cards are your favourite just by how worn they are, how you can recite the powers of any god, and how you used to wish you could grow up to be just like the gods in your card sets. He'll know that you bite your nails, that you can't help but fiddle with your hair when you're nervous, and how to pull you out of the shadows that engulf you. He's going to know how you eat quickly, but savour your drinks. He's going to know that you have every anniversary memorized, that you still only buy gifts for random days, and that you always talk about him to the ghosts you meet. He's going to know how much it irritates you to find dirty take out boxes on the table and that you have a habit of picking up all the clothes he throws on the floor. He's going to know how you get annoyed that he spends all your money on blue food dye, how you spend all your time trying to make him order something other then cheeseburgers, and how many times you two have to go swimming a week. He will know how many scoops of gelato you want, how to make your favourite meal, which movies to queue on netflix just for you. He's going to know when to take your hand and tell you it will all be alright just from a small look on your face. He's going to hide in your shirt during the zombie movies even though you're laughing at the inaccuracy. He's going to know you from front to back and he's going to listen, to cuddle you, to observe you, and to know when you need to spill a secret. He's going to know every aspect of you. And after all of that? He is still going to love you.


End file.
